


Coffee Or Dean

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choices, Coffee, M/M, dean's silly, sam already knows the answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: A silly bet between Dean and Sam, has Dean making a maybe risky decision. When it seems to be successful, Sam already knew what the outcome would be.





	Coffee Or Dean

The morning began like a normal morning in the bunker. Dean, Sam and Cas would discuss a case while downing however many cups of coffee they would need to function. Dean had been talking to Sam about Cas, this particular morning. 

Dean leant over to Sam, so Cas couldn’t hear them, and said, “Hey, Sam. I bet you if Cas had something and me to choose between, he’d definitely choose me.” 

“Hmm, maybe, but Cas does have to watch out for himself too.” Sam exclaimed. 

“Fine, I’ll show you.” Dean said, getting up from his chair. 

He noticed the angel standing close to the end of the table, with a now full cup of coffee in his hands. He had been too busy sipping his coffee to have noticed Dean getting up. 

“If I run and jump at Cas, he will almost definitely catch me!” Dean called, loud enough so Cas could hear him. 

Dean began running towards Cas almost at full speed. Sam watched from where he sat, watching Dean run toward Cas, and Cas’s face turn from content to complete horror when he realized what was happening. 

“Dean! NO! I’m holding coffee…” Cas screamed out.

It was too late, Dean was launching for him. Within moments, Cas dropped the cup to the floor, it shattering to bits, and brown liquid seeping across the floor, before successfully catching Dean in his arms. Cas now struggling to hold Dean, who was now laying across both arms, looked down at him who looked quite content in his hold. 

All of a sudden, Dean began laughing, before choking a sentence out, “See Sam! I told you so…” 

“Mm hmm.” 

But Sam knew already that Cas would choose Dean over everything, even if it were a piping hot cup of coffee.


End file.
